The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars
by KikiLuvsU
Summary: It starts before the show began, and never takes a turn toward it. Sonny's life takes a completely different path when she gives into Chad's charm like she should have from the start.
1. Prologue

AN: Thought I'd give you a little tease of what I worked on about a year ago. Just a pointless SWAC story by me. It starts at the beginning, before she ever reaches the show. It doesn't resemble the show after that, pretty much. Sound fun? Maybe? Just read the creepy prologue then!

* * *

><p>Remember when I told you that everything happens for a reason?<p>

That what goes around comes around?

That you have to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?

No?

Well it makes sense now doesn't it?

It's those little sayings that don't mean much when you first hear them that end up being true.

Those small details you overlook come and stab you in the back when you aren't looking.

All of it makes you wary of every step you take, even though being careful isn't enough.

No matter how much you try to hide away and stop time, life goes on.

The question is, are you still coming?


	2. Chapter 1: Everything Went Wrong

AN: Here's the first chapter. It's really short. Probably one of the shortest out of all of them. Sorry about that. They only get longer from here.

* * *

><p>I sat on a velvet upholstered chaise in front of a auburn-haired, middle aged woman seated on a matching sofa facing me. Her hair was cut in a neat bob, she wore a pencil skirt, and a linen white button down was tucked in neatly. She had a clipboard resting on her lap, one leg slightly crossed over the other. She was looking over the papers that were attached to her board, reading the basic information I had been forced to fill out. I sighed, jiggling my leg up and down while I waited. Finally, she looked up and smiled at me. <em>It's funny how you know someone is faking an emotion, but you just play along anyway to avoid the awkwardness of calling out a phony. <em>

"So, my name is Sandra Guillard, chief psychologist here at the Bellevue Treatment facilities. I'm just here to help you talk about your feelings, fears, and to encourage you to become the best that you can be. Let's start off small. What's your name?" She looked straight into my eyes, a direct confidence they probably taught her in whatever lame school she went to.

"My name is Sonny Munroe, but you already knew that because you read my chart." I smirked, trying to tick her off.

"I did know your name, but I feel as if a real introduction is a better start to a good relationship between counselor and patient. Remember, I'm just here to be a friend. Someone you can vent to and get advice from." She remained calm, making me confused.

"Oh yeah, sorry, " I scoffed. "I haven't had any friends in a while, so I forgot what the requirements were." I had meant to be sarcastic, but my smirk softened into a slight frown when I realized that my statement had been true.

"And why do you think you haven't been able to make any friends?" She was trying to wheedle the information out of me, and I realized that, but I just didn't care. If I was going to be forced to talk to this bitch until I was better, I might as well take advantage of it.

"Because shit happens," I stated. "Shit happens that shouldn't. People betray you. People break you down and hurt you. People build you up to knock you down, and the ones closest to you try to keep you safe but end up being taken away."

"And why do you feel this way?"

"Because I've experienced it. I've lived it and it's all I've got now."

"So you've never had any friends?" Her face was one that showed no real emotion, but was accustomed to fudging it for the patient's sake. I pretended to believe that the flicker of empathy in her eyes was real.

"Oh I had friends, way before, when I was a nice person that cared about other people. I used to want everyone to like me, to think I was pretty and friendly, to be looked up to."

"And what made you change your attitude?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Why am I sitting on this couch?"

"Touche." I chuckled for the first time in weeks, beginning to like this "counselor." It didn't matter that I was just "pretending" to believe that she cared. She was ready to listen, so I pinched the bridge of my nose, took a deep breath, and began to retrace my steps to find where everything went wrong.

* * *

><p>Wondering what happened? Yeah, this is in the future. The longest flashback ever is about to begin. Are you ready?<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Stuffed Animals

AN: So, a blast from the past! The real story starts now. I apologize if it's not up to par with my usual writing. Remember, this was started over a year ago, and progressed. I don't feel like going back and changing the work I was proud of then. I'm going to let it be. Enjoy it if you want.

* * *

><p><span>Sonny's Point of View<span>

_I'm just an ordinary girl, so why does the teacher keep looking at me?_ _I'm just here early because I can never keep up with the lecture. I can't understand his voice because of his Spanish accent. Can't he understand that? Wow, I'm freaking out over nothing. Calm down. It's been a week already. No need to get hyped up about one stupid phone call. Why would they pick you? I said it myself, I am just an ordinary girl. Keep writing. Just keep writing. Get focused on the topic of the day...The Reproductive Cycle of the Bear? What? Why am I copying this? Much more importantly, why are we learning this?_ The teacher turned around to give me a look of confusion. _Oh crap, am I talking to myself out loud? No, I'm not. It's still in my head. He's probably just wondering why I'm STILL the only one in this classroom. What is going on? Where is everyone?_

"Um, Miss Munroe, I don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know this is my free period right? You are supposed to be at your fifth period class right now," said to me questioningly.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I just thought that it was sixth..well..I'll just...you know...go now," I murmured while shuffling out of the classroom.

_Wow, that was embarrassing. Now, the more embarrassing part. Walking into my fifth period class late. Really late. SUPER LATE! Oh gosh, this is bad. Ten minutes late! That's my latest arrival to gym yet. I'm not even doing it on purpose now. I'm just mentally blocking gym class from my mind. This is bad...more than bad...SUPER DUPER BAD!_ Tears started to well up in my eyes. _No, not my mascara. I can't cry over being late. Again. Oh man, this is the worst Tuesday ever._

I walked into the locker room, now twelve minutes late. It takes a long time to walk from Biology to my locker, and then back to the gym. _I had to put my Biology stuff back!_

The teacher looked at me with surprise. "You are just the person I'm looking for, Ms. Munroe!"  
><em>Oh crap. This is it. Detention.<em>  
>"The office called two minutes ago wanting to see you. They said to bring your books with you. Here's a pass."<br>_Phew, wait. The OFFICE! Oh no! told them! How dare he! Why do I need to bring my books anyway? Oh well. I guess the guidance counselor will be seeing a lot of me this year too._

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed the pink slip from the gym teacher and quickly scurried out of the locker room. I pushed past a random guy passing through the otherwise deserted hallways. _Oh! He doesn't have a pass!_ _He's a senior_, _and a bad boy. Doesn't he know he's not sup-_

BAM!  
><em>Oh...no. <em>

I fell to the ground in what seemed like slow motion, my books scattering in every direction.

"What's your problem, sophomore? Watch where you are going next time you little nerd!" He made an obscene gesture at me and then walked away.

_Why do I always run into scary tall people? I'm such a klutz._

"Sorry, I should have...never mind...have a nice...bye," I muttered as I gathered my belongings. _Just another enemy made by my clumsiness._

I arrived down in the drab, pasty gray office five minutes later, having taken the time to pick up all of my books off the floor. I gave the secretary the pink pass from the gym teacher.

"She said you wanted to see me?" I asked, wringing my hands from nervousness.

"Yes, there's someone here to pick you up and sign you out of school," the secretary answered and pointed behind me.

I turned, then jumped slightly when I noticed a person sitting in a chair behind me. _Was she always there?_ It suddenly registered in my mind that I knew the brown-haired middle aged woman focused intently on a magazine.

"Mom, is that you?" I whispered.

The woman looked up from her magazine, a smile spreading across her face. _Yep, this is my mother alright._ She got out of her chair and hugged me. "Sonny! Hey, I have great news!"

"Whoa, Mom! Sorry I didn't see you when I walked in!" I said, laughing nervously while hugging her back.

She was just the person I needed to see after my hard afternoon. _Did I mention that I spilled tomato soup on my new light wash skinny jeans during lunch today?_

"You'll never guess who called me!" My mom said, releasing me from the bear hug and jumping up and down with excitement.

"Um, okay... the pharmacy?" I guessed innocently.

"Oh come on! They aren't exciting! Guess again!" My mom seemed like she was about to explode now.

"Just tell me before you burst with joy, Mom, please," I said, grabbing her arms to stop the bouncing.

"THE DIRECTOR OF SO RANDOM!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Oh my...GOD!" I screamed in excitement. I started jumping up and down, with her this time. "This is amazing! This is what I've always dreamed about!" I kept yelling and dancing.

"You get to be the new cast member of So Random!" My mom was beaming with happiness now.

"This is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me!" I was still yelling, and now the secretary was giving me a mean look.

"No screaming, or yelling, or any loud noises for that matter in the office area, please," she said with a sneer. She covered her ears to give her reprimand the full effect.

"So...they liked my audition tape, and the cookies, and the..." I whispered quietly to my mom.

"They loved everything! It's so exciting, I know." My mom smiled, happy that my mood had taken a turn for the better.

"Uh, YEAH! Totally!" I said, temporarily forgetting my quiet voice. "So when do I get to leave this...place," I said, glaring as I looked around the room.

"You get to leave now. Come on. That's why you brought your things. We are putting you on a plane tomorrow morning at nine o'clock. I reserved you a window seat and everything, because I know you love to see the view," she said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Awww, you know me too well. I love to see the clouds. They are so fluffy and they look like cotton candy, and...I'm going to HOLLYWOOD!" I blurted out fast as I was dragged out to the parking lot by my mom.

"I signed you out of school, got the rest of your locker stuff, and I also found out that I need to give you a lecture on neatness young lady," She said in a mom-ish tone, holding up a stuffed garbage bag full of junk from my locker.

"Nag me all you want, because I'm going to HOLLYWOOD!" I screamed again and started dancing in the parking lot.

"You know that people can see you, right?" My mom said, laughing as she climbed into the blue Ford Focus. "Come on, hop in. We have to get your clothes packed."

"Alright, alright," I said in a bored tone as I climbed into the passenger side seat.

"Seatbelt."

"I know, Mom." I said in my best "stop nagging voice."

"You know, private cast-only schooling is the best way to teach people when they work on a TV show, so don't think you'll be getting away with getting no education."

"So wait. That means I'm staying there full time? Like, living there?" I asked, my voice raising slightly.

"Yep, and don't you dare scream again. Not even my ears can take it this time." She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Fine, fine, fine. But I'm really excited about the whole deal," I said, fidgeting in my seat, trying to contain myself. _OMG, OMG,OMG,OMG. I'm going to Hollywood! This is AMAZING!_

Back at my quaint Wisconsin house, I started throwing every piece of clothing I could find into a huge red suitcase. _Hollywood. My new home. Yes! I am so sick of Wisconsin anyway! These weird and snotty people were getting on my nerves anyway. I'm loving California already! _I looked at my reflection in the mirror, trying to picture my face on TV. My brown hair with bangs was slightly curly and my deep brown eyes were shining with excitement. I smiled, seeing my reflection do the same. "You better get ready America, because Sonny Munroe is going to take Hollywood by storm!" I whispered, pointing at myself in the mirror. I turned away, singing a nameless tune. _Why do I always sing when I'm uncontrollably happy?_ I started dancing around my room, throwing odds and ends into another smaller suitcase. "I'm on So Random, I'm on So Random," I sang and tripped over a stray hanger. Oooof! I fell face down onto the carpet, laughing.

"I'm such a klutz," I muttered, not expecting to hear an answering weak laugh to my stunt. I turned to face the doorway. "Mom? What's up? Why do you look so sad?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said, leaning against the door, her eyes looking distant.

"Was it my dancing? Was it that bad? Really? Have I scarred you for life?" I asked, resting my hand on her her shoulder.

"No no... it wasn't your dancing. Your dancing was fabulous, well, except for the falling part. That wasn't too graceful," she said chuckling. "I'm just going to miss you Sonny," she admitted, tears welling up.

"Aww, Mom, it's okay. I'm going to come back to Wisconsin and visit..." I tried to think of any reason I would ever leave California for this hell-hole. "All the time, just to see you!" I said, hoping my lie was convincing, and decided to ham it up with a hug. Okay, I would miss her too. She was the best friend I'd had ever since, well, ever. I'm kind of a misfit in Wisconsin.

"You'd better come back, missy, because I just couldn't stand not seeing you for a whole year," She said, pinching my cheeks. "You're my little girl!"

I flicked away her pinching fingers.

"I'll miss you too, Mom," I said to her, then went back to packing. Before she left, I asked her one last question.

"Should I bring my stuffed animals?"


	4. Chapter 3: Wonderland of Props

AN: Still in the beginning. Yeah, it's a bunch of stuff that everyone already knows, but jumping into it randomly when I decided to start from the beginning would have been strange.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the airport, I walked with my mom to my departure gate, B12. The plane would take me to the place I'd always dreamed of, Los Angeles. I sighed. My dreams were coming true by the second now. I'd even got my mom to buy me a pack of those chocolate covered coffee beans from Starbucks for the first time ever. She usually never lets me buy food for the plane. "Eat the free peanuts, Sonny," She would always say. <em>Ha! Now I have good food!<em>

"So are you all set? Got your boarding pass? Your purse? Your snack? Your book? Your.." She rambled on and on about all things I could possibly need for the 3 hour flight.

"Check, check, the beans are in the my purse, so obviously check, and check," I said after each item she listed. "I even brought some cheese puffs in my carry-on bag," I said, holding up the exploding duffel in my right hand.

"Well, then, I guess this is goodbye sweetie,"she said, hugging me close. "Your plane is boarding now. You might want to hurry."

"I'm going, I'm going," I said, not wanted to let go of her, but wanted to run and jump onto the plane at the same time.

"Love you, Sonny" She said, releasing me from the hug.

"Love you too, Mom."

"Now go catch that plane, girl. Call me when you land!" She yelled as she walked away from me.

"Bye!" I waved to her as I turned and ran towards the check-in desk.

"Why does she have to grow up so quick?" I heard her mutter to a random stranger as she walked away.

I smiled, knowing that I was growing up. All this waiting, 16 years of waiting, was finally paying off. I gazed around at the huge airport terminal, wide-eyed and ready for the start of my new life.

I boarded the plane quickly, sat down in my window seat, and got all cozy and ready to fly. I pulled out my book from my purse and started to read, not knowing how long it was going to take for the plane to leave the terminal.

"Excuse me miss," A flight attendant said, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Huh, what? Oh. Hi!" I stuttered, startled by the sudden approach of the smartly dressed, lady.

"I just happened to notice that your carry-on doesn't seem to fit under the seat in front of you. I'm going to have to ask if I can take that from you and put it in the overhead bin," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Oh, okay. Go right ahead!" I hefted the huge duffel up onto the seat next to me so that she could grab it. The flight attendant shoved the bag into the bin up above my row and I heard a loud pop and a series of crunches following the forced stowing of my airplane food. The flight attendant looked at me strangely.

"There went my cheese puffs," I muttered, looking away.

"Are you all set for the flight now? Do you need anything?" She asked smiling in that creepy fake way.

"Um, do you have cheese puffs?" I asked, not knowing if that was a stupid question.

"I don't believe we carry that aboard our aircraft. You can't eat until we're at cruising altitude anyway."

"Oh, okay," I said, returning to the book in my lap. _Yeah, screw that. _The flight attendant stood up and roamed down the aisle toward the back of the plane, picking on random people who had their tray tables down.

My stomach growled. _Time to pull out the coffee beans._ I popped one in my mouth, savoring the taste of fresh espresso and chocolate. I was just about to eat another when the 6-year old in front of me learned how to recline his chair and hit the coffee beans everywhere, making them scatter down by my feet. "There is no way I am eating any of those," I muttered, sighing. All of that begging was for nothing. I had only eaten one. _I won't let that bring me down. I am still going to Hollywood! _I smiled and looked out the window, waiting for the flight attendants to finish their speech on plane emergency procedures.

The flight to Los Angeles was peaceful and actually quiet. The only sounds were the occasional whisper, the pilot's annoucements, and the drone of the engines on the wings of the plane. I drifted in and out of sleep, listening to my iPod's steady stream of music. As we descended into Los Angeles, I saw miniature cars and buildings grow larger and larger. _Normal people would ignore this, but I like the optical illusion of what I see when I'm on a plane versus what I see when I'm on the ground. I'm easily amused, what more can I say?_

As I dragged my suitcases out of the terminal, I gazed wide-eyed at the new scenery. The sun was shining, people were milling around me, and a faint sea breeze ruffled my hair. _Wow, this is going to be my new home! I've never seen so many palm trees! It's so sunny here! Oh, my sunglasses_. I grabbed my recently purchased Ray-Bans out of my purse and put them on. I instantly felt more confident with the dark lenses shielding the sunlight. I glanced around, wondering who was supposed to pick me up. _Maybe I am supposed to ride a bus or take a cab. _I checked my cell phone, but there were no messages from the manager of So Random, Marshall.

I stood on my tip-toes, peering over a crowd of people, and managed to see a sign saying "Munroe." I squeezed my way toward the front of the crowd, finding that the reason there even was a crowd was because of a black shiny limo sitting in front of the drop-off/pick-up zone. I looked up at the sign. It still said, "Munroe. " It hadn't changed since I'd moved. _Whoa. I get to ride to So Random in a limo. WHOA! _"Excuse me sir, but I'm Sonny Munroe. Is this my ride?"

"Ah, yes. Miss Munroe, nice to meet you. I'm Frank, and I will be driving you to the studio today," A man dressed in a suit said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too...Frank," I said, reaching to open the door. Meanwhile, the crowd was in shock. At first, they started to squeeze closer and hold out pens for me to sign my autograph with. I didn't realize that people knew me already.

"It's okay, I can open the door for you," said Frank, moving quickly to open the door before me.

"Oh..okay..thanks!" I smiled, climbing into the spacious limo. I waved to all of my new fans, watching their faces fly by as Frank drove away from the airport.

"The drive will only be about ten minutes long, but feel free to sit back and relax. I might recommend taking in the sights while you can, considering that you will be starting work right away," Frank said politely while navigating through L.A. traffic with ease.

"So, what should I be looking for?" I asked, trying to take in as much of the scenery as possible.

"Well, I would start with the huge 'Hollywood' sign, but after that, you're going to need a tour guide. You can help yourself to a drink or a snack in the mini fridge if you want," he suggested.

"Do you have cheese puffs?" I asked hesitantly, not knowing whether I was asking a stupid question again.

"Sure we do! Who doesn't have cheese puffs?" He laughed at my question.

"Delta doesn't," I muttered to myself. I rummaged around in the snack bar until I found a familiar label. I dug into a bag of cheese puffs and watched the California sights pass by my window. I kept looking at all the people walking on the streets, and how they didn't even look at me, like it was normal to see a limo every day.

Then I realized, it was normal. _I am in Hollywood now._I thought about how I looked, but then realized that they couldn't see through the black tinted windows. I leaned back into my seat and took deep breaths, trying to relax myself for the coming events.

We arrived at the studio in nine minutes, almost exactly as Frank had predicted.

"Here we are, Miss Munroe! The So Random Studio!" He climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the door for me again.

"Wow," I stood in utter shock at the massive building standing before me. It had huge posters of the So Random cast all over it, including the newest one, which had my face on it. _I have a really big head!_

"Come right this way, and I'll take your bags to your dressing room," Frank said while unloading the several suitcases I had brought.

"Okay...Do you want me to carry anything?" I asked politely, looking at his heavy burden.

"Nope. Just follow me right this way," He said while wheeling the many suitcases in the direction of the front doors.

"Such a huge building," I muttered to myself as I walked into the main office at the front of the building. I felt bad for Frank, carrying all of my suitcases, while I only walked with my purse over my shoulder. I stepped in to the studio through giant glass doors and was greeted by a beautiful sight.

The room was painted a deep red, reminding me of a fresh cut red rose. The potted plants and fancy looking chairs around me seemed to ooze richness. _Whoever owns this place much have a TON of money! _The front desk was a simple, with two smartly dressed women behind it talking on phones. Frank waved to the one on the left, who promptly unlocked the door to the cast members area. I starting to walk towards it, looking back to see both of the women pause to wave and smile at me. _Boy, were all the people here this friendly?_

A slightly balding man in a tan suit walked up to me in the hallway as I was following Frank.

"Hi! I'm Marshall, the manager of So Random! You must be Sonny Munroe!"

"Hi Marshall! Thank you so much for choosing me! This place is...amazing!" I said excitedly, looking down the long, beautifully decorated hallways.

"I know. It's quite a lot to take in at once, but I'm sure you'll feel right at home soon enough. You can let Frank handle those bags," he said, waving the limo driver away. "Come with me, and I'll show you the Prop House."

"Um, sorry to ask, but what is the Prop House?"

"The Prop House is where one item from each sketch gets to be placed after each show. Everyone usually hangs out there, because there's a TV and a kitchen," Marshall explained as he led me through the maze of doors and hallways.

"Oh. So the rest of the So Random cast is in there?" I asked nervously. I wasn't so sure about meeting my new castmates so soon.

"Hopefully. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, Sonny. Don't worry," Marshall reassured me.

"Are you sure I won't get lost in this huge building?" I asked, feeling bad for being so annoying and asking to many questions.

"Just stick with a cast member for the first few days until you get the hang of it. You'll be fine. Go through that door straight ahead to get to the Prop House," Marshall gestured towards a large red door. "I've got to make a quick phone call, so have fun!" He turned to leave.

"Thanks so much Marshall!" I yelled after him as he walked down the hallway. I mustered up some courage and pushed open the big red door, stepping into a wonderland of props.


	5. Chapter 4: Maybe He Can Show Me

_AN: Finally, some of the people that everybody knows are starting to appear. I know one guy who we'll be seeing a lot of... ;)_

* * *

><p>The whole cast was in there. Tawni, the beautiful blond with a bright sense of style stood in the corner, gazing at her reflection in a mirror. Nico, the dark-skinned king of smooth moves who has a hat to match every single one of his outfits was eyeing his opponent. Grady, the chubby blond guy with a plaid button down on stared back at Nico, equally as cocky. Lastly, Zora, the youngest of the cast, with light brown hair and beady eyes, was standing behind them. <em>Whoa, this is awesome!<em>

I walked into the center of the room, looking at the different activities going on. Zora was flinging lunch meat at Grady while he tried to beat Nico at ping pong. Tawni stood next to Nico, holding the mirror to her face, reapplying makeup and watching TV at the same time. I walked up to the ping pong table and tried to act natural. Tawni immediately closed the compact mirror and glared at me.

"Who are you?" She asked in a hostile tone.

"I'M SONNY MUNROE! YOUR NEW CAST MATE! SO NICE TO MEET YOU!" I screamed, running over to her and giving her a huge hug, unable to contain my excitement.

"Okay, okay. No need to scream, even though you are obviously a huge fan of me. Who isn't?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little overwhelmed right now," I offered her a hand to shake. "Start again?"

"Okay?" Tawni said, confused. She shook my hand, glancing back at the others, waiting for back-up of some kind. "I'm Tawni Hart, but you knew that of course," she said, flipping her hair. "These are my cast mates, Grady, Nico, and Zora."

"HI I'M SONNY!" I screamed in excitement.

"Shhhhhhhh!" Tawni glared at me. "I told you that you don't have to scream. Control yourself, new girl."

"Nice to meet you, Sonny! I'm Grady," Grady said, waving at me. "I see you like cheese puffs?" He asked, looking at my stomach.

I wondered why he was staring at me, then I looked down. _There is cheese puff powder all over my shirt!_ I tried frantically to brush it off. "Sorry, I must have missed my mouth," I joked. Tawni tsked and rolled her eyes, but Grady laughed.

"Don't worry, I love cheese puffs. I'm the reason Frank has a stash in the limo," he said, elbowing Nico, hinting an inside joke. _Soon enough, I will have inside jokes with them too!_

"Nice to meet you, Sonny," Nico said, stepping forward, and grabbing my hand. He kissed it, then put it back. "I'm Smooth, and this is my sidekick, Slick."  
>I laughed at his cheesy line, looking to Zora, the only one who hadn't introduced herself.<p>

"Hey," she said, bored looking. She handed me a piece of lunch meat. "Welcome to the Prop House." She revealed an evil smirk. "Watch out for flying cold cuts."

I was slightly confused, but I wasn't alone. Everyone else was staring at Zora like she was crazy, so I shook the image from my mind. "You are all so nice!" I smiled at them, then sat down on a couch so that I could work on getting the cheese powder off of my shirt again.

After I had managed to rid most of my outfit of cheese, I walked over to the ping pong game again. "Does anyone know where Frank put my suitcases?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, but we share a dressing room, but it's big enough for both of us, don't worry," she said as she walked over to me. "Follow me this way," she commanded, grabbing my arm and dragging me in the direction I guessed that the dressing rooms must be. We were walking down a long hallway when a sharp ringing sound started echoing from Tawni's pocket.

"Oh! It's time for my mani-pedi! Um, just turn right here, then turn right again, then make a left, then a right, and there will be a big star on the third door to the left with our names on it. Okay? Bye!" Tawni said quickly and then walked off quickly.

"Okay? Thanks!" I was a bit confused. _Okay, I'm lying. I'm really confused. Great. I was really following Marshall's directions, being left alone in an empty hallway. _I started walking in the direction I thought Tawni had said to go, when I ran smack dab into someone.

BAM!

I fell to the ground, my purse spilling its contents all over the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" A sweet, not too deep male voice said. The guy was leaning over to help pick up my purse and its now-not-so-organized contents.

"It's...fine," I said, kind of annoyed that I kept running into people day after day.

"No, I really am sorry," the guy said again, reaching out a hand to help me up.

"No, I'm sorry. It's all my fault, I should have been watch.." I stopped talking. Shifting my gaze to the face before me, I saw the most beautiful and most recognizable faces in the television business. _The perfect blond hair and the piercing blue eyes could only mean one thing. CHAD DYLAN COOPER!_ "Hi..." I said, losing focus.

"I'm Chad..but you seem to have figured that out already. Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm...uh...Sonny...Munroe. I'm a new cast member. I'm a huge fan of you by the way. Wait, why are you here? Isn't this the So Random set?" I asked, confused. _Isn't he supposed to be on the set of his show, Mackenzie Falls?_

"Well, I'm not supposed to be here right now, but that's why I was leaving. Nice meeting you...Sonny," he said sweetly, winking and brushing my hand as he let go and walked away.

"Nice meeting you...too," I said, dreaming about his face being right in front of mine like it had been two seconds ago. _Wow. Chad Dylan Cooper had helped me up. He had winked at me. Did he think I was cute? Oh my gosh! I guess being on So Random is the best thing ever, officially._

I ran to my room, I think, hoping that my suitcases were there. I needed to unpack and then go find where Chad had gone. _Maybe he could show me Mackenzie Falls..._


	6. Chapter 6: My Seat Next to Chad

Chad and I traveled for a while, passing the women behind the desks, and then we headed to the left. I recognized the door we were heading toward as the one I had ignored upon arriving. _Obviously, Mackenzie Falls and So Random are split as much as possible to prevent mingling, because they were on opposite sides of the studio. I am thoroughly breaking the rules, but that doesn't really matter at the moment._

"And now, we are at 'The Falls'," Chad announced, pulling me into a completely different world. Fancy teens in polos and ties walked briskly around the set, practicing lines and making serious faces. "Hey, isn't it time for lunch, guys?" Chad yelled at the many people walking by.  
>"Oh yeah, it is!" They all yelled back at him and rushed off to the cafeteria almost instantly.<br>"Do you control them?" I asked, a little afraid of his seemingly powerful status.  
>"Sort of, I mean, they do what they want until I have something more important for them to do," He said, trying to explain.<br>"I have a feeling it's a little complicated," I replied.  
>"Yeah it is, but first-" he abruptly stopped his sentence. He looked at me intently, making me blush. "You have something on your face."<br>"Oh where..." I tried to reach for my compact mirror, but he stopped me. He reached his hand out to my face and gently brushed my cheek. I felt electricity pass from his fingers to my face, making me shiver just a little.  
>"Cheese puff powder." He said, blushing. <em>I didn't know Chad blushed that easily!<em>  
>"I don't know why you are embarrassed," I said laughing. "I'm the one who was walking around the studio with cheese puff powder on the side of my face."<br>"It's just..." Chad stopped, shook his head, and re-focused. "Okay, never mind, let's move on with the tour."  
>"Okay?" It was my turn to be confused. <em>We were sort of having a romantic moment there. Why did he stop?<em> I was afraid to admit to myself that I might actually be attracted to this guy. _Then again, who isn't?_

We continued our tour of the set, walking through all of the different scenes. "Whoa, this is so cool! I remember when you stopped that guy from stealing Chloe right here! And over there..." I wandered away from him, acting out some of the scenes, then realized what I was doing. _Chad is probably really creeped out by my obsession with Mackenzie Falls. Wait. He's smiling and laughing. Does he like it?_ "Oh my gosh, I'm such a nerd. I can't believe I just did that."

"No it was great! Entertaining...and cute," he admitted.  
>"Oh," I blushed. <em>Cute?<em> "Thanks." My stomach rumbled, echoing across the set. _My stomach is really loud today!_  
>"Oh right, we didn't have lunch did we? Wanna sandwich or something?"<br>"Sure! What do you have?"  
>"Um, everything?"<br>"Cool!" I jumped up and down, ran a little, then stopped. "Wait, where is the food?"  
>"Over here, follow me if you want. Or you can run wherever until you find something better if you'd like," he said, winking.<br>"I'm come with you, I mean, I don't want to get lost in here."  
>"I'd find you, don't worry," Chad said, smiling.<br>"That's good to know, at least someone cares." I said, joining him again. We walked around a few corners, an magically, a huge table laden with fancy food appeared. "Whoa!"  
>"Yeah, this is the good stuff," he said, walking forward to pick up a fancy looking sandwich. "Want one of these?"<br>"I'd take anything from this table!" I replied, grabbing the sandwich from his hand. I took a big bite, enjoying the taste of California food. _Why does it taste so much better than the sandwiches at home?_  
>"You enjoying that?" He asked, laughing as I shoved the sandwich down my throat.<br>"Eets weeealeee goof!" I tried to say with my mouth full. I covered my mouth, realized that I was probably grossing him out with trying to talk with chewed up sandwich in my mouth.  
>"I'm not quite sure I got that," he said laughing. "Here, drink?" He handed me a bottle of water. <p>

I finished chewing and took a drink of water. "It's really good," I said again, this time making sure that all the food was swallowed. I was a bit overwhelmed by the need to sit down after standing all day, so I sunk into a plush couch next to the table, eating another sandwich triangle. _Everything here is so expensive looking. I'm afraid I'm going to break something!_

"Good to know that our sandwiches are good enough for you," he said, sitting down unusually close to me. "Need anything else?" He asked, grabbing a sandwich of his own.  
>"Got any cheese puffs?" I asked, craving the cheddar taste of home again.<br>"Um, I don't think so, and I don't think you need any either, messy girl. Unless of course, you like me wiping the cheese powder off of your face?"  
>"Um..." I blushed. <em>Crap, he knows!<em>  
>"Ah ha! You do enjoy it!" He laughed, brushing sandwich crumbs off my cheek. <em>Thank the lord that my messiness finally came to good use! <em>  
>"Stop it!" I said, laughing, grabbing his hand while he tried to touch my face again. I looked into Chad's eyes, getting lost in a sea of deep ocean blue. I instinctively leaned closer to him, not knowing what I was doing. The trouble was, he obviously didn't know what he was doing either, because he was also leaning closer.<br>BRRRRING!  
>I ignored the intense ringing, wanting to follow my gut feeling and just kiss him, but Chad stopped leaning in.<br>"Um, Sonny? I think your phone is ringing," he waved his hands in front of my face. "Sonny!"  
>"Um...Oh! Sorry!" I looked at my caller i.d. "Sorry, I have to take this. I'll be right back!"<br>"It's okay. I'll wait," He said, smiling warmly at me, then went back to eating.  
>"Thanks," I said quickly, running off to a forest set to answer my demanding cell phone in a place where no one would hear. <p>

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, waiting.

"Sonny! You forgot to call when your plane landed! I was so worried!" My mother's voice sounded from the speaker, very high pitched.  
>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about that! I got so distracted with all the new sights," I said, looking at Chad from the corner of my eye.<br>"It's okay, now that I know you are safe. I thought you were kidnapped or something. Phew, thank goodness that wasn't the case."  
>"I'm fine, but I was kind of in the middle of something, so could I call you back later?"<br>"Um, how about tomorrow sweetie? I have to go to work now, and you know how they are about using your personal cell phones on duty."  
>"I know, I know," I sighed. "I miss you."<br>"Miss you too, honey. I gotta run now, love you!"  
>"Love you too," I answered, hanging up and returning to my seat next to Chad.<p> 


End file.
